Web searches from mobile devices have become increasingly standard over the past years. Web search engines attempt to rank results to given search queries in the most relevant order. Typically, a query is annotated or rewritten prior to processing, for example to include additional query terms, such as synonyms, that were not present in the original query, or to otherwise place the query in better condition for processing by the search engine.